


Everything Is For You

by FanFiction_Writer_3



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Genderswap, High School, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, School Uniforms, Two Shot, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Writer_3/pseuds/FanFiction_Writer_3
Summary: f/n is childhood best friends with Sayori, a sweet, bubbly girl and Arin, an equally tender young boy whom he found himself falling for every day. One day after walking to school together, Sayori invites f/n and Arin to visit her club after school where f/n and Arin ends up joining, f/n very reluctantly. After the first day ends, Arin ends up confessing to f/n and the two kiss...all while Monika witnessed their interaction.





	Everything Is For You

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time writing in 1st person (I always have been writing in 3rd person).

"f/n! f/n wait up!" I shook my head in a disappointed manner as I watched Sayori run as fast as she could behind me. Per the norm, I don't know why I have any hopes that one day Sayori will finally learn how to force herself out of bed so she won't make the both of us late to school -- I'm trying to keep a perfect record, I will start straight-up ditching her if she this becomes a serious problem...no, not really. I give her a hard time but she's my best friend so I could never abandon her. "Ehehe...s-sorry I'm late~" She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. I gave her a stern glare she flinched at. Sometimes I feel like I'm an authority figure shaping up some wimp who can't so much as remember what she just ate for breakfast...but Sayori always oversleeps so I bet she didn't even eat any breakfast this morning.

 

"Sayori, I love you, but I swear to God I'll start breaking into your house to ensure you wake up on time." I close my eyes for a second to rub my throbbing forehead. When I opened them up again, I caught Sayori's cheeks flashing a clear pink color before she shook out of her momentary daze state.

 

"A-ah, don't worry," whenever she says that I always worry, "I promise tomorrow morning I'll be here before you!"

 

"If that happens I'll admit myself into a hospital because I would be going crazy."

 

"You're so mean, n/n..." Sayori pouted. At least we're finally continuing our way down the path to school. A couple of other students start showing up, some hurriedly running to get to class minutes before the warning bell will ring, others are taking their sweet time or not bothering to walk inside the building at all. Honestly, I get those moods a lot but I'm better than that, nothing distracts me from the importance of education--

 

"Yo, f/n!"

 

"A-Arin..." What was I saying? The moment my eyes met a familiar reddish gaze my mind blanked. I forgot Sayori stood by my side. "U-uhm, hey, what's up?" A huge difference between my personality now compared to earlier when I was lecturing Sayori. Every time I simply stand next to Arin it's like my soul leaves my body, I can't move, I lost all capability to inhale then exhale oxygen, my heart is pounding erratically against my ribcage. 

 

"Last night my parents talked to me about joining a club and since I know you're not a part of one yet, wanna look around with me?" That's when I did remember my childhood friend. I turned her a bit quizzically.

 

"Oh yeah, Sayori," she lightly jumped from finally getting some attention on her, "didn't you briefly mention a literature club you joined?" Sayori smiled a small smile. 

 

"Yeah. There's not a lot of members, though." I turned back to Arin before Sayori even finished talking.

 

"If you want to go club hunting, why don't we try that one first?" I'm not a big...reader, let's say. If you asked me what my favorite book was I can almost guarantee I'll reply with a manga series title rather than a legit book. But...if Arin is interested, then I'll have no problem forcing a smile as some random nerds geek out over some old dead guy I never heard of. 

 

"That sounds fun," Arin flashed Sayori a sweet smile and oh man, I felt my own lips curl up into a wide grin. Everything there is to Arin is so pure, and soft. His pale, blonde hair is softer than any rose petal, and his voice is so soothing I'd fall asleep in an instant if he were to read me a bedtime story. "It will be alright if we visit, right, Sayori?"

 

"Of course!" Sayori cheerily nodded. "We are looking for some new members since the school festival is coming up soon. Right, the school festival. I so, soooo badly wanted to ask Arin if he'd like to go to the carnival with me. There, I could try and smoothly transition the time we would spend together from an innocent stroll amongst two friends into a romantic date, and by the end of the festival, I'd finally tell him my feelings. I don't know how it'll end up, if Arin will still be my friend, if he'll become something more than my friend, or if he'll hate me, but no matter what may happen I won't depress myself by thinking solely negative outcomes is waiting for me at the end of the road. 

 

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me to join your club a whole lot earlier." Gradually all three of us commenced walking toward our shared class, Sayori on my left and Arin on my right. I turned my head in Sayori's directions when I spoke to her. Usually, Sayori bombards me into doing every little thing she does ever since we first became friends. Is building a sand castle? She asks me to do it with her. Making flower crowns? She says I'll look cute in one. Join her club where she'll have full access to bother me to her heart's content? Surprisingly, Sayori never once so much as said I'd like it if I spent a day there. All I got was a quick statement about how she joined the literature club earlier in the year.

 

"I knew you aren't the biggest reading fan so I assumed you wouldn't be interested." Sayori glanced sideways away from where I walked next to her. She spoke quieter than normal, almost hesitant, and her eyebrows continued furrowing. "B-but if you two really are interested in checking it out then that's just as good as joining~" Sayori jumped back into her chipper attitude. I shook my head again at her. I'll never understand this aloof female I call my best friend. 

 

"I'm sure it'll be fun." Arin expressing his bubbly attitude, too, made me show a whole new appreciation toward those who see the bright side of everything. Seriously, I barely see Arin ever upset and when he is, he fights through it like a champ! I swear, nobody could replace Arin, he's one of a kind, someone who actually makes me feel so much love and adoration for another human being. Yeah, after school will be fun because I'll be with Arin. Sure, Sayori will be there, too, except for blatantly obvious reasons Arin is my bigger priority. Soon -- soon I'll finally stop acting like an idiot and confess to Arin I want to be with-- oh, God, I'm already feeling embarrassed.

 

I really am an idiot. I'm barely thinking now. For the whole duration of classes, lunch, and more classes, I keep switching back and forth, back and forth lecturing _myself_  what exactly I should do. So far in my pathetic time chasing after my own friend, all I've done was run around randomly, not planning anything, or thinking what obstacles may get in the way. I wouldn't necessarily claim Sayori as an obstacle, but she does tend to cling to me wherever we go. That'll show as a problem in the long run.

 

"You ready, f/n?" Dammit, I need to stop easily slipping into my daydreams. Luckily, I managed to catch the important notes of my teacher's lectures. Everything else, it was as if class never happened. The moment I looked up I only saw Arin and Sayori waiting for me by the classroom's exit. Yelping a "coming" I jog behind my small group, Sayori soon leading us to the classroom her literature club takes place in. Arin walked closely at my side, I should've been thinking about him. Instead, I actually thought about Sayori's club. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions concerning what sort of people are the members. Sayori is very cute, there's no denying that, though, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Sayori is nice, she never judged anyone based off their looks alone, she may have friends who are absolutely gorgeous, or she has friends who would terrify a blind person. "I think you two will really love the club -- and the members~" Sayori chirped during our journey. 

 

"I'm sure they're nice." Arin smiled back. So cute...

 

"Here we are!" I watched Sayori excitedly open the classroom's door, shouting an uplifting "hello" to everyone who was supposedly inside already. "Come in, guys." Arin and I shared a look, Arin flashing me a sweet, soft smile, then proceeded walking into the classroom. I spent a good three seconds clutching my heart before following my friends' lead. "Welcome to the literature club~" Blinking a few times I fully look forward and was greeted with the faces of Sayori and...three other incredibly cute girls; a short pink-haired female hovering over a plate of what looked like miniature cookies, a tall brunette whose hair stayed put in a long ponytail secured by a bow, and another tall female with equally long, purple hair. Simultaneously they casted their attention toward me and Arin.

 

"Uhm, hello." Arin awkwardly smiled. I stood slightly behind him. 

 

"Oh, we're so happy you two are here~" The brunette female walked in front of us, her face contorting into a radiant closed-eye smile as she clapped her hands. "Sayori told us about you...let's see," she tapped her chin in thought, "you must be Arin," she pointed in Arin's direction, then mine, "and you must be f/n~" 

 

"That's right!" Arin chuckled. I wish I could adapt to new environments and people like Arin can easily do. "f/n and I were looking for a club to join and Sayori mentioned you guys quite a bit so we decided to what this literature club is all about." Speaking of Sayori, I glance over at her. She was trying to steal a bunch of the short girl's cookies. The short girl slapped her hand away immediately. 

 

"Well, I'm Monika, the president of the literature club," Monika lightly tapped the purple-haired girl's shoulder she jumped a little from receiving, blushing lightly when she looked at us but managed a small smile. 

 

"I'm Yuri, the vice president. I-it's nice to meet you." Yuri fiddled with her hair strands between her index finger and her thumb. Her blush seemed to darken the longer I stared at her.

 

"The one fighting off a rabid Sayori is Natsuki," I turned to Monika, our eyes clashing the second I looked over at her. I looked back over at Sayori and indeed, she managed to grab three cookies to stuff in her mouth when Natsuki hit her over the head with a manga I didn't realize she held. Huh, I thought because these girls are in a literature club, they would put all their attention into long, boring books. I should try to strike up a conversation with Natsuki when I get the chance.

 

"So, what is it you guys actually...do?" Arin asked. I keep forgetting Arin is legitimately searching for a club to join and participate in. I'm just here to be with Arin. 

 

"Right now, we're preparing for the cultural festival..." Monika's smile turned nervous. "Uhm...that's why we got excited seeing you two here. As you can see, we don't have...a lot of members, and with the festival closing in, we kind of need all the help we can get." Peeking in the back of the classroom I noticed gathered supplies of several blank white printing papers stabled together, an assortment of colorful markers tied together by a rubber band, and letter stenciling. Is that going to be their banner? Yikes.

 

"Yikes indeed," Monika giggled. Wait, what-- "If you two do end up liking this place, it'll be a great help to the club," Monika quickly waved her hands side-to-side. "O-of course, you two don't have to join. I'm just saying it'd be greatly beneficial to us as a club." I stand by what I said, I'm not exactly a fan of reading complicated texts. Why I feel more comfortable with a manga book in my grasp. But, these girls do seem in dire help, and I can't help but feel bad for them. Plus, Arin will have the opportunity to help out, something he loves doing -- one time we were walking home together and Arin literally ran ahead where an elderly woman was having trouble walking across the street. 

 

"What if for today Arin and I," I grasped Arin's shoulder, "help you girls out with whatever we can?" I give them all -- sometime during me speaking up Natsuki and Sayori glanced in my direction -- a crooked smile, not really use to having this many eyes staring at me. In my head a voice told me to run away, saying I sounded like an idiot. I believed it until all the girls smiled, Monika and Sayori exceedingly happier. 

 

"You really mean it?!" The two girls shouted, both leaning closer near my body. I look off to the side feeling incredibly uncomfortable. 

 

"U-uh, yeah..." Sayori wrapped her slim arms around my shoulders tightly, silently squealing about how happy she is. My smile becoming just a bit real, I hugged Sayori back for a few seconds. "So, what exactly can Arin and I do?" I asked Monika after Sayori and I broke apart our hug I realized we did in front of everyone. I try not to let me feeling flustered show. Sayori sometimes loves to hug me but having her do this sort of thing while an audience is formed brings me shame and worry someone might take our relationship the wrong way -- the last thing I need is Arin mistaking Sayori and I are romantically connected. To take away the embarrassment I tried to continued talking. "I-I assume the actual members of this club should work together on the more important parts."

 

"I supposed they could write a few of their own poems like we've been attempting to collect from other students." Yuri lightly smiles at Monika. "We could paste them in small booklets along with our own. It will show we're open for anyone's creativity if they wish to share it with us." Monika claps her hands together quiet joyfully. 

 

"That's a wonderful idea, Yuri!" She looked at me again. "Would you mind doing that? Don't worry about making it perfect, just write down whatever you think accurately represents your imagination~" I slowly nod my head.

 

"This will kind of be a reminiscent for me since I used to write a lot of poems, hehe." Arin scratches his pink cheek. How can one person be this adorable? I get cavities by hearing his sweet words. With everything said and done, though, the girls, mainly Monika, gave us a few sheets of blank paper and mechanical pencils before she and Yuri walked over where the horrid banner was abandoned. Natsuki and Sayori were occupied going over some last-minute details they will later put together, finalizing their hand-crafted pamphlets, flyers, and any other crucial designs for their stand or whatever else I didn't know about. I didn't really mind them, my mind only focused on the fact Arin and I sat across from each other. It doesn't sound like a big deal, but any time we hunched over the desk our heads almost banged together. What does that mean? If we lifted our heads to look at each other our faces would be barely inches away, a perfect chance to steal a kiss.

 

Of course, I'd never do that...unless Arin actually wanted to.

 

Time practically flew by since Arin and I worked together creating poems. Monika and Yuri turned their pitiful banner colorful and well-drawn, Sayori and Natsuki seemed successful in their task too, and Arin ended up writing seven short poems he gleefully beamed re-reading recurrently. I guess we all exceeded our prior expectations. "Good work everyone!" Monika stood at the classroom's front, confidence radiating off her being. "I can surely say we'll be all set for the festival in no time!" The girls cheered. Arin and I smiled. We didn't do much, but it's nice seeing them all happy.

 

"Soooooo," a relatively small hand tugged my jacket, "what do you think~?" Sayori looked up expectantly. "Do you plan on joining us any time soon?"

 

"Even though having two boys here is infuriating and totally ruins the atmosphere," Natsuki stubbornly crossed her arms over her tiny chest, "I guess having you guys here will help us." She refused to look at either I or Arin. 

 

"Thanks...I guess?" I timidly smiled. Feeling useful for something this important fills my ego. "I actually liked putting my brain to work. I'm...uhm...just not sure if I do want to be a member." As I said that, all of the girls' expressions, and Arin's, deteriorated. Natsuki hid it behind a scoff, but it was fairly clear in Monika's, Sayori's, Yuri's, and Arin's eyes they were all hoping I'd say yes. _Goddammit, don't look at me like that_...I glance off to the side. "Th-that was my original thought!" I waved my hands furiously around. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. "N-now, I think for sure -- yes, definitely -- I'll join the literature club for however long you'd like my help!" Not a second passed did their gloom disappear. _I made a horrible mistake_. I hung my head in defeat.

 

"Don't feel too bad," Yuri, wrapping hair strands around her finger then undoing it, smiled a shy smile. "I'm sure even if you said 'no' we'd expect Sayori to kidnap you. She talks highly of you a lot, even considered having you join but then started ranting how much she--"

 

"O-okay! Yuri! Th-that's enough!" Sayori tackled Yuri. She covered her mouth, her red face reminding me back to this morning when her face caught a pink coloring to them. Sayori never out-right said I should join her club during any time we spent together, but then again, she looked upset when I said no the first time. 

 

"You can count me in as a new member, too." Arin will fit in here more than me. Man, oh man, my time here at the literature club is gonna be a big doozy. I needed a nap, something that will take the edge off. 

 

"I'm glad we'll be seeing you two~" Monika heavily grinned. "And with that settled, you are all relieved from duty!" Everyone dispanded began gathering their things, which I tried following. After I turned around someone else grabbed me. Arin. He gestured his head toward the classroom door, probably silently telling me "follow me outside", and I did. Arin shut the door quietly behind us officially providing silent privacy Arin interrupted. 

 

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you without anyone else around." I kept my wild imagination under complete control hearing those exact words I'd normally fantasize Arin verbally tell me. Assuming Arin wanted me out here because he planned some extensive, romantic confession does not look good on my end; it falsely represents me as someone vein, conceited. No, using my brain, I know there might be something Arin wants to talk to me about -- considering the situation, he probably has some personal views revolving around the literature club he didn't feel comfortable sharing near them. "I-it's, uh...I don't want any of the girls to hear this." Arin laughed. See? It has nothing to do with any other hidden motives.

 

"I get it." I leaned against the wall next to the door Arin closed. "I wasn't so sure about the club myself. I thought weird geeks ran this place but the girls seem cute and really nice," I shot Arin a quick grin, "I'll be honest, I only came here 'cause you seemed excited. Everyone is kind and I think I'll get more into actual literature if I spend quality time at this club." Not a lie. I never truly tried sitting down, read a book, write something, I deliberately avoided doing such whenever I had the opportunity. Meeting Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and seeing how much fun Arin spent writing poems in an environment they'll be appreciated, I can respect that.

 

"That's...that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." I straightened my posture quickly. I looked down at Arin, surprised to see his entire aura shift, shifting from an optimistic, confident gleam to a sheepish, scared fog. His cheeks flushed bright red. "I...wanted to ask you if you wanted to got to the school's cultural festival...w-with me..." Arin grew additionally embarrassed uttering those last two words I couldn't believe he said. Go to the festival...with Arin? Us together? At the festival? 

 

 _N-no, I'm sure it isn't_...The way he's bashfully looking to the side, you can't blame me for not thinking logically here. "U-uh, sure, that sounds like a cool way to hang out together." I force relaxation upon my body. However, it tensed a second time when Arin's expression dropped. What is that look? Is he...disappointed? What was I supposed to say? I opened my mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. What am I to say? I don't want to say anything in case I prematurely drop my defense mechanism. "Arin...uhm...did you have any other plans for the festival?"

 

"W-walk around I guess." Arin's eyes shook. Surely the reason he's acting like this is that he's prodding at the idea this alleged "hang out" is really a way of him asking me on a date. "God, I'm so pathetic." Arin suddenly sneered. Huh-- "Please, f/n," he sandwiched my hand between his, "will you go o-on a date with me? A-and maybe...be my boyfriend...?" Frozen where I stand I carefully scanned my current situation. Unexpected, definitely, highly unexpected. Arin asked me out, no misconceptions present anywhere within his words, tone -- he's serious. My answer...an obvious yes. Arin asked me out, I've liked him for a year, why would I reject him? I've been impatiently waiting for one day we become a couple, I can freely kiss him, hug him, and most importantly, Arin would love me back.

 

"You're incredibly cute," I commented what I've been mentally monologuing during my time hiding behind an invisible wall I've knowingly built. Arin's blush darkening further pushed my next action my mind no longer held back agreeing they were appropriate. I cupped Arin's hot cheeks softly, my face gradually nearing his I made sure filled my vision. Arin nervously exhaled a breath but my wrists met his hands. Next thing, Arin tilted his head back giving me a perfect angle I needed. His lips were as soft as I expected them, plump, our mouths were the ideal pieces fitted ending the passionate puzzle we recently started. I was content staying there, holding Arin, kissing him until the end of time. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"f-f/n...?"

 

 


End file.
